The darkness in us all. (An ask to join roleplay)
Hello HELLO! I made this thing to replace Embers of the universe, I hope this one dosent die like that one. anyways please read the rules and enjoy the RP. Rules!!! OK! for starters: stay on the plot path. 1: This is an ask to join, leave a comment to ask to join. 2: no swearing, crap and damn are ok but no f**ks, s**ts of b***hs. 3:The first person who joins must use a VILLAIN '''character. (later players can use whoever) 4: Romance is allowed BUT make sure you know your limits. 5: If a character is cursed, poisoned, burned, frozen, ect. that character cannot be instantly fixed. 6: no killing other characters without permission 7: no OP characters allowed, you will be instantly kicked. 8: Please do this regularly, I dont want another dead RP. 9: no arguing please. 10: permadeath is on, you cannot bring characters back to life unless '''I say so. 11: minor heroes and villians are allowed just dont add them to the listing section. Story In the world of mobius there is a cave guarded by 2 stone sentinels, inside the cave is a creature (hedgehog) with a heart so tainted with darkness and evil that it had to be locked away in there. after 1275 years it has decided to reach out to those with hearts who are just as tainted with evil as it is, it calls out to be freed, it waits for the one it called out too to let it go... Characters Factions: *Heroes of the sun * * * * Heroes: *Issac The lost *Axel The hedgehog *Maximum Thunder (If its ok to add him) *Danni the Bengal-Cat *Zazzy Mace *Jailrush The Hedgehog Main villians: (only 4) *Jordan the Hedgehog, lord of execution. *Virus *Touden The Evil King *Ophelia the Fox Start. At the base of a mountain in the middle of a great forest on a unmapped part of mobius sits a cave with a large steel door, on each side of the door are two stone knights, each twice the size of a human, and 3 times the size of a mobian. Inside the cave is a hedgehog sits near the door next to a small fire (the only light he prefers) and using his telepathy he sends messages to those with tainted hearts, anyone who is dark enough (or foolish enough) to decide to let out this acursed being. The knights wait for any intruders and will fight to the last breath. (enjoy ok) A brown-furred, red-striped feline strolled about for a bit before catching on to the signal. A bit confused, but curious none the less, she made her way to the cave, glancing about. "Hellooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo?" (Just noticed the No-OP part, which applies to Virus normally, so I'll just have her be in an organic body for this one.) The 2 stone knights block her path and stare down at her with soul piercing eyes, they remain completely silent. They seem to be guarding the source of the signal. "be gone, mobian..." one knight said. "What's in there?" She tilted her head aside. "That is none of your concern, mobian." the other knight says. She turned to the other knight. "I'm Ira. What's your name? Or are we just gonna say 'Greetings, Mobian', 'Hello, Knight', ;Hello Mrs. Cut-out'?" The knights look at eachother and then back at her. "leave now, mobian, or else we will force you away." Knight 1 said. "mrs cut-out?" Knight 2 murmured to himself. "Would that be violent forcing," she started to ask," or like... toss me over your shoulder and carry me away forc- hey!" She suddenly fell to the side,something impacting her on her side rib. The feline crouched a bit, staring off with a wince to the left distance before glancing up briefly to the knights with a raised eyebrow and agape jaw before returning to an observing peer to the direction of what seemed to have assailed her. the knights look puzzled about what just happened, but they decide to continue to stand in her path. "huh?" one of them said. Then a telepathic message pops into her head: "Get me out of this prison..." it comes from the metal door. The feline scrambled behind one of the knight's, holding on to his leg. "Can I just do this for a second while not being shot at anymore? ... and maybe you look instead of me since you have the non-fleshy armor?" She crouched slightly, still clinging. "hey get off!" the knight says trying to shake off the small (compared to him) feline off his leg, while the other knight looks in the direction of where a shot had hit her. A cracking noise came from the area to the left. As the knight shook the feline, she waited until he shook back before letting go, allowing herself to swing back into the cave at which point she immediately began running further inside. "The hell am I and why is this random voice telling me to follow it." A red Hedgehog said walking up the mountain to the cave's entrance. "HEY NO! you have no idea what you have done!" the knight says. "she will die in that cave, let her. I sense another trespasser." the other knight said looking towards the area that the red hedgehog is coming from. While inside the cave a hand grabs the feline and pulls her towards a fire. "ahh, so this is my savior? That is adorable." the creature that owned the hand said. "Guess I am pretty cute," she smirked. "What is this exactly?" She looked over to the owner. "this is my prison, the wardens call it the abyss, other call it darkness." the flame shows the disfigured face of what was once a hedgehog, in his other hand she can see an axe that looks twice his size. "I do appreciate that you decided to let me free." the hedgehog said. "How exactly did I do that?" She asked. "Are you gonna, like, leave and I get trapped here instead or something?" "Oh no, you have saved me, you are now my small adorable feline friend, and besides, I plan to do some killing and destroying. Would you care to help me?" The hedgehog said to her. "... 'Kay... what about the knight people?" Meanwhile heading towards a cave a salmon pink, yet ginger red haired vixen was cutting down brush with a machete. She was rather tall, (at least for a Mobian that is), and wore a black dress with red trimming, and a red band around her waist with pink slippers. Upon her head, however was a safari had as she cut down the brush and entered out into the open. "Virus! Virus! You better not be playing one of your little games on me!" (Note: This is if they still work together under the Bad Egg Unit.) (Aside from Virus technically not having seen Ophelia in a while, yeah that's still the case) The red hedgehog looked at the two guardians. "Hmm 'ey the both o' ya mind tell'n me where I am?" The red-striped feline's ears twitched a bit at the foreign distance. "We kill them." the hedgehog states. mean while the two knights are looking confused. "ok, how many more trespassers are we gonna have to kick off this land?" Knight 1 said. "maybe if we answer it, it might go away." Knight 2 implied. "ok, you are on a forbidden land, go back mobian!" Knight 1 says to the red hedgehog. "... Okay," The feline shrugged, stepping toward the knight guards. The two knights seem to be arguing about how to deal with the intruders, they cant decide if they should kill them or kick them off the lands. The disfigured hedgehog follows virus with the massive axe in one hand and a flame in the other. "I haven't killed something in a LONG time." he says. The vixen proceeded to approach the guards, the feline, and the hedgehog. Once she fount the feline she took a deep sigh of relief. "Ah, there you are! Wait, who are these people?" She said as she looked around. She sees the hedgehog use the massive axe and cut one in half. "AARGH!" The knight said as he crumbled. "What the!? Holy crap... HE IS LOOSE!" The other stone knight said before drawing his stone sword. "Well, okay then." The vixen said as she noticed the fight and moved over to the combatants. (waiting for Trisell and Brudikai222. Ok?) "Oh, hey, Ophelia," Virus waved. "How'd you get h- wait, these? Uh... I dunno honestly. Guards? I made a buddy though!" "I came on the transport. The doctor, and I mean the OTHER doctor wants us to secure some sort of artifact. Who is your friend?" Ophelia asks. "Nice axe, cut right through that guy. Such a clean swipe too nehehahahaha!" The Red hedgehog said looking at the dead guardian. "Don't laugh like that, it's obnoxious." Ophelia ordered in a bizzare 'teacher' like manner. "And who are you to tell me what I can and can't do?" The red hedgehog said still admiring the the exit wound. "Doctor Ophelia Daniel, the Research and Design specialist of the Bad Egg Unit." She replied "Never heard of your crappy little book club." He said turning around. "That is the point, however if I were you I would watch your tone, little man." She said as she wags her finger. "SO," Virus spoke up to break the tension, "where we goin'?" "Where the artifact is located, Pscyho Witche's 'intellgence' of what Eggman wants has specified it to be in this general location.We find it and secure it for transport." Ophelia replied. "If you don't mind me asking my dear, what significance does this "artifact" hold that the fat man wants?" "How should I know? Some sort of ancesteral find? A rarity? Some sort of decoration or mueum piece? I'm a biologist anf physicist, not an archeologist All I know is I'm getting paid." She replied.